


The Last Graduates

by EverythingCanadian



Series: By Your Side (Toccoa Boarding School) [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ceremony takes place for the last remaining boys. Graduation from Toccoa Boarding School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Graduates

They were so proud of their young guns, watching them with grins on their faces as the younger men walked across the stage. The final nine of them was graduating today and everyone else was there to watch in awe. Lipton had tears in his eyes he was so proud.

Bill had been first of their boys to walk that stage to grab his diploma, his grin nearly split his face it was so wide. He bowed with the largest grin Lipton had ever seen on the defensive boy and he was proud. Toye was shaking his head with a smile perched on his lips. You could bet your bottom dollar that Bill was going to cry once he got off the stage and later the boys would all be sitting around in Lewis and Richard’s house reminiscing. His hard work in physics and his high honours in his drafting classes was a relief when he finished the year out on a high note and was accepted into the architecture program over in Georgia Tech.

Babe had the goofiest grin on his face, his red hair shone like silk under the stage spotlights. He nearly tripped on his own gown to get his diploma. Roe chuckled softly while he watched his boyfriend scurry off the stage as the next was called up. Babe would be babbling away excitedly to anyone with an ear on his last moments as a senior.

Little Donald Hoobler looked so proud of himself for getting through his last year of high school. He even had honours in his Law class. Compton had already put in a great word with his boss to get Hoobler in the firm. Donald was going to be in safe hands.

Jones was the captain of the soccer team in his last year, smiling at the mention of his sporting scholarship he would use later on law textbooks. Compton had also requested that Henry join up with the ever growing firm. He walked across the stage with his chest puffed out and stubble lining his strong jaw, he had filled out into his lithe body quite quickly.

Floyd who was ever the ladies man winked as he paraded across to accept his diploma. He cheered and raised his hands above his head in elation at his graduation. Johnny had taken the lad under his wing to join him in the construction business. Never had Floyd found a niche as cozy as the one he was going into.

Alex Penkala was a conserved one but as he held his head high, accepting his diploma with a small smile he  quickly unzipped his gown to reveal a superman suit underneath. The quiet young man had a few jokes up his sleeve and this one was amazing. He had the spunk to go into graphic design and he certainly had the personality for it as well. Penk was going to be just fine after high school with Skip by his side, the damned joker was crying just as hard for Penkala as he did for himself.

Darrell “Shifty” Powers was a calm and soft young man with big aspirations for the future yet he buckled down with Joseph Liebgott during the summer transition between his junior and senior year to study baking with him and his dad to take over the shop and expand it. With the help of Johnny’s company of course. Skinny and him were head over heels for each other as well and everyone was in wait for the question that would come later in life. Shifty had never been so emotional then when he was handed his diploma.

Patrick O’Keefe was in the eyes of Perconte the whole time, the explosive time bomb of a male had tears of pride brimming on the edges of his vision. Even through all the nicknames Perconte had given Patrick he was still damn proud that the kid made it, and with a lot of small scholarships here and there to help him out with vet school. The kid was going to do wonders for people. O’Keefe looked beyond the bright lights once he was off stage and spotted Perconte giving him a thumbs up.

David perked up in his seat when he heard his row called up to accept their diplomas. His face was a bright red with excitement and he couldn’t have been happier unless Joseph was there with him. When he heard his name being called their listed his high AP english honours, his english literature honours and his principal honours for four straight years. He had gotten whoops and hollers from the boys watching on and a few from the parents in the audience that were attending the ceremony to watch the boys enjoy their last moments as high school student. Joseph was among the loudest to clap for his boyfriend. Breathless at his accomplishments and his scholarships that he worked so hard to get.

These nine young men were graduating from Toccoa Boarding School. These men were the legacy of the Easy Hall Boys. Their marks were left on the bedposts in sharpie, in the new plaster that had to cover a gaping hole from a mishap, the yearbooks filled with smiling faces, the pranks that were legends that will be passed down for years to come, the trophies they won on their teams, the pictures on the wall that will fade with time.  With smiles wide and giggling like hyenas they knew that in their group they were the last of the graduates.

 


End file.
